


I Love The Way You Move

by RarePairGremlin



Series: How Do You Want Me? [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Cuddling, M/M, Post-Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: “Oh My. I Didn’t Know You Could Move Like That”





	I Love The Way You Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Doing some kink drabbles on my twitter. Here's the KuroDai with “Oh My. I Didn’t Know You Could Move Like That”

They fell onto the bed together in a sweaty tangle of limbs. He choked out a laugh, grunting when Daichi rolled off his back. He stretched out along the damp sheets, cracking his joints and nearly purring out in post-orgasm bliss. His eyes slipped closed without him realizing, only to blink open in surprise when the bed dipped as they pressed closer to him.

Their cooling, slick skin touched and he hummed, unsure if it was in pleasure from the touch or in discomfort for the same reason. A hand threaded through his unruly hair and it took him several passed through the thick, tangled strands for him to realize it was their hand not his playing with it. He froze for a moment, once realizing Daichi was playing with his hair, trying to figure out if he still wanted to be touched and cuddled, when Daichi dug his blunt nails into his scalp. The slow, careful drag of their fingers against his scalp had him melting into the mattress, eyes falling closed again. 

He was half asleep when Daichi’s hand slid from his hair down the curve of his spine, following the line of it. Their fingertips ghosted over his skin, tickling it as they dragged them up and down his back, drawing abstract lines on is lower back right before moving up. His mind slowed and he felt himself edging toward the numbness of sleep. He wasn’t even aware he’d opened his mouth as spoke until his voice echoed in his ears, replaying what he’d spoken. 

A bright flush spread over his cheeks once he clued into the fact that he’d just complimented Daichi on a move he’d done earlier. His face buried under the pillows that had been smooshed against his headboard when Daichi had been holding his neck down with a hand, pressing him into the bed as their hips slapped roughly into his. 

“Oh my,” their rough voice made his nerves sing to life, memories of the way it had sounded when they’d moaned in his ear and voiced what they were going to do to him. “A compliment, I must have done something amazing for you to compliment me,”

“Fuck off,” he snickered, smacking a pillow in Daichi’s direction. “I compliment you all the time!”

“Mhmm, sure you do,” they teased, hugging his pillow tightly enough to prevent him from yanking it back. They rolled onto the stomach, laying on the pillow before he could fight for it. They grinned at him when he stuck his tongue out at them.

They relaxed into a comfortable silence, the hum of the fridge and their even breathing filling the space until Daichi leaned in to whisper, “I didn’t know you could move like that, it was amazing. You’re amazing.” 

His blush was revived, burning so hot he felt as if it was a fever as he tried to push and kick Daichi off the bed shouting, “You can’t just say shit like that!”


End file.
